


The Wrath of The Lamb

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: They think it’s all over.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	The Wrath of The Lamb

He leaned against the door jamb. The rich smell of pit roasted meat threaded the air. He watched as Bedelia picked up an oyster fork and then hid it under the table. No doubt she was remembering what happened to Abel Gideon. She might even have partaken. Will couldn’t quite remember. But she’d been right about what Hannibal had planned for her.

She’d been right about a lot. Even him. Not everything. But close. Nevertheless the person he thought had come closest was Dolarhyde’s girlfriend Reba McClane. She’d really nailed it. She might have been talking about herself but everything she said had been true about him too.

He hadn’t blamed her, and nor had she. 

He watched as Hannibal brought another dish from the kitchen and smiled at him. He wasn’t sure yet if he didn’t blame himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more episodes to go!


End file.
